


Some Like It Rough

by sharkie335



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce likes rough sex, and gets up the courage to ask Tony for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [粗暴爱好者](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945143) by [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo)



> This is the first of the Wishlist 2012 prompts that I wrote. It was prompted by shaenie, who asked for Bruce/Tony, light bondage and rough sex.

Bruce and Tony had been having sex for three weeks when Bruce brought up the fact that he liked rough sex. He’d done so with a little hope. Tony clearly liked the Hulk, and trusted Bruce, and even if Bruce didn’t understand _why_ , it meant that there was the possibility that he might get what he really, _really_ wanted. More of chance than he stood with just about anyone else who knew who and what he was.

There had been a time where playing rough had been just that - _play_. It had been a way to intensify the pleasure from sex. Now, it was a way to prove to himself that he was still in control, a way to tap into the rage below the surface and keep it at a low simmer without overflowing in uncontrolled ways.

Besides, it still felt so _good_ to be able to just let go and have something that he enjoyed with no touch of the other guy.

He was still prepared for Tony to say no. Accepting denial was part and parcel of his life, because if he expected a yes and didn’t get it, he’d get frustrated. Frustration was a bad thing for Bruce.

But he’d really hoped for a yes, or at least that Tony would think about it.

What he hadn’t been prepared for was for Tony’s enthusiastic and delighted acceptance. Tony had immediately started asking him detailed questions about what _exactly_ Bruce meant by “rough sex.” Startled, Bruce had answered his questions as well as he was able, and that led directly to this.

Lying naked on Tony’s bed, his hands tied above his head, he was being kissed within an inch of his life as Tony’s hand roamed freely over his body. Tony’s touch was maddeningly light as he traced the muscles of Bruce’s chest and stomach, and Bruce was going crazy.

Just as he thought he couldn’t bear any more teasing, Tony went from lightly circling Bruce’s nipple to pinching it hard. The pain was sudden and sharp and so perfect that Bruce could have cried from it.

Instead Bruce arched his back as he breathed out, “Yes, just like that.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully for a second, and then said, “How about this?” Before Bruce could ask what he meant, Tony had twisted Bruce’s nipple, intensifying the effect.

Bruce closed his eyes so that he could focus even more on Tony’s touch as he said, “Fuck, yes. But... more?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Tony said. He shifted, so that he was propped up on his elbows above Bruce, and brought his mouth down on Bruce’s abused nipple. He licked it once, and then bit down on the very tip.

All Bruce could do was lie there and take it, and he’d known that Tony would be good at this, but apparently he’d underestimated him, because now Tony was alternating between bites and pinches, all on the same tiny piece of exposed skin. 

Bruce knew how good pain during sex could be, but he’d clearly been missing out, because he’d never thought that something so simple could be so intense. When Tony finally stopped, releasing the abused flesh, he gasped. 

“Look at yourself,” Tony said softly. Bruce forced his eyes open and looked down at his chest. His nipple was red and swollen, and _seeing_ it just reinforced the throbbing that he was feeling. He wondered absently if he could have come just from that, but Tony was already reaching for the lube, and he forgot his curiosity immediately.

He shifted, trying to spread his legs wider, eager for that first burn of penetration. “Yeah, Tony,” he said, lifting his hips as Tony knelt up between his thighs. “God, I need you in me right now. You’re going to fill me up so good.”

“Don’t worry, Big Guy,” Tony said as he slicked up his cock. “Show’s not over yet. Sure you still want this with no prep?”

Bruce nodded vigorously, taking a deep breath as Tony lined himself up with Bruce’s hole and started to push. Fuck, that burned as Tony slowly worked his way inside. His cock was thick and hard and opened Bruce just the way he wanted. 

It took a few moments before Tony was in all the way. The whole time, Tony talked. “So tight, Bruce. Your pretty little hole, taking my cock so good. I should have known that you’d like it like this, rough and raw and completely out of your control.” 

Bruce whimpered as Tony’s balls slapped against his ass. All he could feel was Tony’s cock deep inside and the bright burn of pain on his chest. For a second, Bruce expected Tony to hold still, give Bruce a chance to relax, but instead he pulled back and gave a hard thrust, driving all the air out of Bruce’s lungs.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said as his hips continued to work. “This is so good - _you’re_ so good. Going to fuck you so hard that you can’t even remember your name.”

“God,” Bruce groaned as Tony fucked him, every stroke hard and deep and _perfect_. He lifted his hips, trying to meet each stroke, trying to get Tony to go faster, harder. Tony reacted by pausing for a second so that he could kneel up, cock still deep inside Bruce. 

“Let’s change this up a little,” Tony said, and Bruce would have _thumped_ him if his hands were free, but Tony was already busy lifting Bruce’s legs so that they were on Tony’s shoulders. When Tony leaned forward again, Bruce was basically bent in half. Tony could get deeper like this, but Bruce had absolutely no leverage to push back.

He whined, desperate for more, but the sound was cut off when Tony leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue sliding into Bruce’s mouth as if he owned it, his cock pushing deep inside Bruce, laying claim to him.

_This_ was what Bruce had wanted. He’d wanted to feel out of control, taken, and Tony was giving it to him in spades. All he could do was lie there and take it, take Tony’s cock and his mouth and his hands and anything else that Tony wanted to throw at him.

“You going to come?” Tony murmured into Bruce’s mouth. “You going to shoot for me? Cause you know I’m not going to stop. I’m going to fuck you right through your orgasm, and I’m going to _keep_ fucking you when you’re so sensitive that you can barely stand it.” 

Bruce’s world narrowed to the feel of Tony’s body in and on him, the sound of Tony’s voice filling his ears. Tony’s hand slid down Bruce’s chest until he reached his tender, abused nipple and pinched it hard. 

All it was going to take was a little more. A little more pain, a few more thrusts. It was building along his nerves, tying a knot in his gut as he got closer and closer. 

Tony thrust in hard, his cock sliding in just perfect, his fingers still tight on Bruce’s nipple and murmured, “Come now, Bruce.”

There was nothing Bruce could do but obey. His nerves seemed to all fire at once, pleasure spreading through his veins, and he came with a shout. True to his word, Tony’s hips never slowed, and as he pounded into Bruce’s prostate, it made Bruce’s orgasm feel like it was lasting forever.

When Bruce could open his eyes, Tony looked as wrecked as Bruce felt. Bruce wanted to reach out and touch his face, wrap his arms around Tony’s shoulders, but his hands were tied still. All he could do was smile and say in a voice raspy from crying out, “Come on, Tony. Think I’m going to break?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Tony said, a smile sliding into place on his face. “I think you’re going to squeeze my cock tight as I fuck you until I come. You going to do that for me?”

Bruce nodded and clenched down, even though that made Tony’s thrusts burn a little more. It was worth it though, with the way that Tony’s eyes widened and his steady pace broke for a couple of seconds. “Yeah, I am,” Bruce said, not even trying to keep the smile out of his voice.

Within seconds, Tony’s hips were snapping forward, fast and hard as he sought his own orgasm. He was breathing hard, but it didn’t stop him from talking. “Tomorrow, when we’re in the lab, I’m going to come over to you at the bench and rub your nipple through your shirt, remind you of just what we did. I bet you’ll get hard at the thought, and I’ll reach down to check.

“Then maybe, if you’re good, I’ll bend you over your chair and fuck you, right there in the lab. This time, though, I won’t let you come. I’ll make you wait til tomorrow night to get off, while I play and abuse your other nipple. Maybe I’ll even spank you.”

The images that Tony was bringing to mind made Bruce gasp. God, Tony was _good_ at this. He was so glad that he’d been brave enough to ask. “Fuck, anything, Tony,” Bruce said, as he clenched even tighter. He wasn’t young enough to get hard again this soon, but it didn’t matter. It still felt awesome.

Suddenly Tony’s rhythm broke again, his hips stuttering, and he groaned loudly. Bruce knew that he was coming, and the sensation of being filled was so good, so perfect. “Just like that,” he said, squeezing Tony’s cock and feeling the shudders pass through him.

Tony’s eyes were shut as he trembled and jerked through what looked like some amazingly good aftershocks, but as the tension left his muscles, he opened them and met Bruce’s gaze straight on.

Bruce said, “Thank you, that was perfect,” and Tony started to grin.

“Good,” Tony said. He knelt up and carefully let Bruce’s legs down as he slid out. Bruce wanted to hold him, wrap himself tightly around Tony and not let go, but his hands were still tied. Tony made no move to untie him, either. Instead he shifted so that he was stretched along Bruce’s side, pressing tight.

He wrapped his arm around Bruce’s chest, and Bruce knew that it was no accident that Tony’s forearm was pressed against his abused nipple. It made Bruce’s breath catch, which made Tony smile widely.

Tony’s head was on Bruce’s shoulder, and Bruce decided that he didn’t need to be untied just yet. He was perfectly comfortable where he was.


End file.
